Schoolstucktale
by TheFriskiestFrisk
Summary: (Rated M for the buckets later in the RP, and for STRONG language.) Made with some friends on MSPARP. It's time to go to Multiverse High School!


Sunday 22 May 2016

1

?: Karkat: NO. John: yes. Dave: you chose dare, you gotta do it man Dave: it's the rules Karkat: I AM NOT DOING IT. Karkat: THIS GAME IS STUPID ANYWAYS. Aradia: y0u g0tta d0 it karkat Aradia: y0u ch0se dare Karkat: UGH, FINE. Dave: holy shit Dave: the way you do it is hilarious as fuck bro Karkat: THERE, I DID IT. Karkat: NOW IT'S MY TURN, RIGHT? John: yeah. Karkat: JOHN. John: what?Karkat: TRUTH OR DARE. John: truth. Karkat: HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH A GUY. John: no. John: alright, my turn. John: aradia. Aradia: what John: truth or dare? Aradia: dareJohn: slap anyone you want as hard as possible, in the face. Aradia: 0kay Karkat: OW. Dave: karma, karkat. karma

1

?: Karkat: NO.  
John: yes.  
Dave: you chose dare, you gotta do it man  
Dave: it's the rules  
Karkat: I AM NOT DOING IT.  
Karkat: THIS GAME IS STUPID ANYWAYS.  
Aradia: y0u g0tta d0 it karkat  
Aradia: y0u ch0se dare  
Karkat: UGH, FINE.  
Dave: holy shit  
Dave: the way you do it is hilarious as fuck bro  
Karkat: THERE, I DID IT.  
Karkat: NOW IT'S MY TURN, RIGHT?  
John: yeah.  
Karkat: JOHN.  
John: what?  
Karkat: TRUTH OR DARE.  
John: truth.  
Karkat: HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH A GUY.  
John: no.  
John: alright, my turn.  
John: aradia.  
Aradia: what  
John: truth or dare?  
Aradia: dare  
John: slap anyone you want as hard as possible, in the face.  
Aradia: 0kay  
Karkat: OW.  
Dave: karma, karkat. karma

1

Karkat: NO.  
John: yes.  
Dave: you chose dare, you gotta do it man  
Dave: it's the rules  
Karkat: I AM NOT DOING IT.  
Karkat: THIS GAME IS STUPID ANYWAYS.  
Aradia: y0u g0tta d0 it karkat  
Aradia: y0u ch0se dare  
Karkat: UGH, FINE.  
Dave: holy shit  
Dave: the way you do it is hilarious as fuck bro  
Karkat: THERE, I DID IT.  
Karkat: NOW IT'S MY TURN, RIGHT?  
John: yeah.  
Karkat: JOHN.  
John: what?  
Karkat: TRUTH OR DARE.  
John: truth.  
Karkat: HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH A GUY.  
John: no.  
John: alright, my turn.  
John: aradia.  
Aradia: what  
John: truth or dare?  
Aradia: dare  
John: slap anyone you want as hard as possible, in the face.  
Aradia: 0kay  
Karkat: OW.  
Dave: karma, karkat. Karma

1

Karkat: NO.  
John: yes.  
Dave: you chose dare, you gotta do it man  
Dave: it's the rules  
Karkat: I AM NOT DOING IT.  
Karkat: THIS GAME IS STUPID ANYWAYS.  
Aradia: y0u g0tta d0 it karkat  
Aradia: y0u ch0se dare  
Karkat: UGH, FINE.  
Dave: holy shit  
Dave: the way you do it is hilarious as fuck bro  
Karkat: THERE, I DID IT.  
Karkat: NOW IT'S MY TURN, RIGHT?  
John: yeah.  
Karkat: JOHN.  
John: what?  
Karkat: TRUTH OR DARE.  
John: truth.  
Karkat: HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH A GUY.  
John: no.  
John: alright, my turn.  
John: aradia.  
Aradia: what  
John: truth or dare?  
Aradia: dare  
John: slap anyone you want as hard as possible, in the face.  
Aradia: 0kay  
Karkat: OW.  
Dave: karma, karkat. Karma

1

== Test.

1

== AFK.

1

== Back.

1

== Welcome to Pesterlog Officials, Anonymous.

1

== Please set up your profile and wait until a topic is chosen.

1

== If there are no admins available, then discuss with other visitors what topic to do.

1

== If there are no admins and visitors, then fuck you, Jake.

1

== ;)

1

== i am not a bot

1

== did you think i was a bot?

1

== just set up a goddamn character you idiot

1

== AGRESSIVELY POINTS TOWARDS THE "CHARACTERS" BUTTON

1

== " RS " B UT T O N

1

== Alright.

1

== my colour code is 696969

1

== 6 J 6

2

TT: W0w

2

TT: (gg)

2

TT: (SO)

2

TT: (What the shit are we gonna RP?)

1

== how about.

1

== schoolstuck.

1

== with guest star: undertale

2

TT: (Eh, why not.)

2

TT: (Well this means)

2

AG: (I AM SPIDER 8ITCH)

1

== I am...

1

== . . /

1

== . . .

2

AG: (WHOOOO?)

1

== What is my identity.

2

CG: (FUCK IT I'M BEING KK)

2

CG: FUCK ASS (VOID)

2

CG: I LIKE HOW THE CHAT SAYS IT'S NSFW

2

CG: PERFECT)

1

== because people might rp in bad language

2

CG: (AH.)

2

CG: (OK.)

1

== Jake

2

CG: (YIS?)

1

== If i'm right, you can put / before your sentence to disable quirks

2

CG: (Oh reall- oh yeah)

2

CG: (Well ok)

1

== im

1

== billy memes

1

== billy maymemes

2

CA: hi billy mays here

1

== Jake.

2

CA: to sell you my wwonderful case of memes.

1

== I am the best advertisement man.

1

== *AHEM*

2

CA: (What)

2

CA: (k)

1

== HI, EATABLEPLATINUM HERE WITH THE NO-LIFE-IZATOR

1

== ARE YOU TIRED OF YOUR LIFE?

2

CA: yeah...

1

== DON'T WORRY! USE THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP TO TAKE AWAY YOUR LIFE?

2

CA: yeah!

1

== DO YOU ALREADY NOT HAVE A LIFE? THEN SORRY WE CAN'T REMOVE YOUR LIFE THEN.

2

CA: aww.

1

== WE CAN'T REMOVE WHATS ALREADY REMOVED.

1

== BUT, HOWEVER.

2

CA: GASP

1

== ORDER NOW AND GET A FREE WTF BLANKET!

2

CA: wwtf.

1

== IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A TOTAL NERD!

1

== SYMPTONS OF THE WTF BLANKET CAN BE: NOT BEING ABLE TO GET LAID.

1

== SO ORDER NOW!

2

MITUNA: G45P

2

MITUNA: 1 4M N0W M17UN4 M8

1

== gud 4 u

2

MITUNA: F173 M3 1N D00M, W41FU M0D 0NLY

1

== casually gets out dual golden fly boomboxes

2

MITUNA: N0

1

== play mus_mettaton_loud

2

MITUNA: D0N'7 Y0U D4R3.

1

== SUMMON CRONUS

2

MITUNA: D84WJD58HW85DWJ4VDUWGKJDGWJHVDJWD

2

MITUNA: DWKD8J54D45WD48JK5

2

MITUNA: 570P

2

MITUNA: 570P

2

MITUNA: 570P

2

MITUNA: 570P

2

MITUNA: 570P5

2

MITUNA: 507P3

1

== BLASTS MITUNA AWAY

2

MITUNA: D045PD0W04H1D1HW1GU

2

MITUNA: 444444444444444444444444444UGH

2

TC: WhAt HaPpEnEd HeRe MoThEfUcKeR?

1

== jake

1

== you can even be the command prompt

1

== doit

1

== YOU CAN BE RUFIO

1

== THE ONE AND ONLY

2

TC: GaSp

1

== YOU EVEN CAN BE LIL CAL AND SERENITY

1

== EVEN VODKA MUTINI AND MAPLEHOOF

2

RUFIOH: I AM NOW

2

RUFIOH: RUFIOH

2

RUFIOH: GOD DAMNIT

1

== And also...

1

== David Brinner.

2

AT: tHIS IS TOO FUN,

2

AT: wAAAAY TO FUN

2

AT: oK LETS RP YOU SHIT

2

AT: wAIT

2

AT: i HAD AN IDES

2

AT: *IDEA

2

AT: wE HAVE UNDERTALE, rIGHT?

1

== YOU ALSO CAN BE ANYONE FROM HIVESWAP

1

== yes

2

AT: wE CAN DO ROXYTALE

1

== oh my god

1

== THE CHARACTERS THINGY HAS AN UNDERTALE SECTIN

2

TG: here we go

1

== AT THE BOTTOM

1

== SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE CHARACTER SELECT THING

2

TG: i knwo]

2

TG: *know

1

-GRILLBY: * Grillbz says How can I help you-

2

TG: gimm some alcohol u fuck

2

TG: *gimme

2

TG: *gasp*

2

TG: a smol chi-

2

TG: fcuk

2

TG: *fuck

1

TROMP: oh my god

1

TROMP: sbahj

2

TG: *GASP*

1

TROMP: WALLS

2

TG: donand pls

2

TG: thsi is no good

2

TG: *this

1

==so

2

TG: Ye?)

1

==we need

1

== to

1

== get ppl

2

TG: ye

2

TG: (WHo should I be tho)

1

== whoever you want

2

CT: D - There was only one possible role for me.)

2

CT: (IT'S EQUIUS YE)

2

CT: (So, you getting peeps?)

1

== yee

1

== get some too

2

CT: (i'll try)

2

CT: (DUDE)

2

CT: ( watch?v=Bhs3Q7-kLHs)

1

watch?v=ZM2-NsvTVDc&list=PLL0CQjrcN8D2i5mgePKJQNfjf9g2LifUL

1

== snowdin halation town

2

CT: (hOLY FOK)

1

watch?v=WQe9YF9zXWk

1

== 6 J 6

2

CT: (God fucking damnit)

1

watch?v=-p1DADNzW6A

1

== gilva did it

2

CT: watch?v=VI3eWXsWbNI&list=PLL0CQjrcN8D2i5mgePKJQNfjf9g2LifUL&index=5

2

CT: ( watch?v=VI3eWXsWbNI&list=PLL0CQjrcN8D2i5mgePKJQNfjf9g2LifUL&index=5)

1

== WATCH THE LINK I SENT U

2

CT: D - (I KNOW I'VE SEEN IT)

1

watch?v=PIcbDjyQeWw\

1

watch?v=PIcbDjyQeWw

2

CT: D - GODDAMNIT

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9Mv

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_ watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_ watch?v=_ watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

== ...

1

watch?v=_nirV1GVW9M

1

watch?v=O3F7L9MHvzE

1

== this

2

CT: D - Pls

2

CT: D - O

2

CT: D - OOO

1

watch?v=zGeqoBS9KpY

1

watch?v=zGeqoBS9KpY

2

CT: D - Craaashed

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — I am now the Arquius

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — Yis

1

== welcome to game theory

1

== so

1

== we need

1

== a kid or something

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — We

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — Need

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — More

2

ARQUIUSPRITE: ◥▶◀◤ — Peeps

1

== we need a frisk or a chara or a beta kid or an alpha kid or a beta troll

2

TG: k

1

== gets out

1

== gun

1

== shoots bleach barrel

1

== bleach falls into jakes mouth

1

== jake falls into a noose with bleach in his mouth

1

== kicks over chair

1

== rip jake

1

== double "suicide"

1

== jake

1

== r u dere

1

== r u stil dere?

1

== r u yan dere?

1

== r u thug dere?

2

TG: n0

2

TG: am ded

2

TG: fgt

2

TG: well, im off to do other shit.

2

TG: BYE BYE CHAAAN

1

== div class="tumblr-post" data-href=" embed/post/onfWg80kCxNOwIEqwOUMXg/144746496307" data-did="fac7d650fd28db3294cc09f367283fbbfba47064"a href=" post/144746496307/a-collection-of-ness-lucas-and-flint-being-smart" script async src=" . "

1

== rip

1

== get a

1

== nuclear throne char

2

TG: k

1

== after that ill choose one

2

FISH: yis

1

== SIT ON THE HAT

1

fedorafreak: SIT ON THE HAT

2

FISH: ROLL SIT ONTO HAT

2

HELLA JEFF: how high do you have to be to do something like that?

2

HELLA JEFF: HHH

1

EYES: [ - high as fuck - ]

1

EYES: [- gypsy is that you -]

5

SWEET BRO: thef fuck?

5

SWEET BRO: bro, what are you DOIGNG here

1

EYES: [- what the fCUK is goin on here -]

2

HELLA JEFF: bro iM fucKnGing wizZarD

5

SWEET BRO: no

5

SWEET BRO: I amp,,,

1

EYES: [- is hella jeff corupting? -]

5

SWEET BRO: THE WIZRAD

1

GEROMY: u gott

5

SWEET BRO: geromy,,,

1

GEROMY: beLIEVEVE

5

SWEET BRO: IS THAT UYOU

2

RollingGills: yis

1

GEROMY: yES IT IS MME

5

SWEET BRO: ok

1

GEROMY: you gotta... BELIEVEVE

5

SWEET BRO: what the SHIT do we do now

1

GEROMY: we

2

RollingGills: (TIME FOR A SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF RP)

1

GEROMY: roleleplay as "nucleara thron"

2

RollingGills: (k)

5

SWEET BRO: what the FUCKP is a nuculear throne,,,

2

RollingGills: CASUALLY PLAY GUITAR

2

RollingGills: Where the fuck is Eyes.

2

RollingGills: I don't SEA him.

2

RollingGills: LAUGHTRACK

5

SWEET BRO: Jereomy, i ned answes

2

RollingGills: Now now audience, don't be SHELLFISH

1

GEROMY: i need ansewrs too

2

RollingGills: k

1

GEROMY: where is

1

GEROMY: ejff

5

SWEET BRO: i dont know where that DUMPASS FUNCKSTINK is

2

HELLA JEFF: He IS her

5

SWEET BRO: o

5

SWEET BRO: well,,,

5

SWEET BRO: we have to go to OBANA

2

HELLA JEFF: well funckle

5

SWEET BRO: to fixk the ECOMNAEY

2

HELLA JEFF: Lets go

5

SWEET BRO: but frist,,,

5

SWEET BRO: WE MUST USE THE CAR

2

HELLA JEFF: AMD FICKS

5

SWEET BRO: ill use the sonkick skateborb

2

HELLA JEFF: ACNEMAY

2

HELLA JEFF: k

5

SWEET BRO: you and geremy go to the car

1

GEROMY: [url=stonk denyed] . /tumblr_m9mupdPFHD1r992tbo1_ [/url][url=stonk denyed]

2

HELLA JEFF: Geromy, can u dribe?

2

HELLA JEFF: or ur u

1

GEROMY: i

1

GEROMY: i cna

2

HELLA JEFF: DRANK

1

GEROMY: i can drIV UR MOM!

5

SWEET BRO: OOOOOO

5

SWEET BRO: funkcing REKT

2

HELLA JEFF: FukC

1

GEROMY: but jef f...

1

GEROMY: are you..a drUBNK?

2

HELLA JEFF: JeromY u Ashoel

2

HELLA JEFF: NOBE

2

HELLA JEFF: Am sobreh

1

GEROMY: weEEL SHTI

1

GEROMY: WERE IN A BAR

2

HELLA JEFF: Ohg

1

GEROMY: why ar u...not drupnk..at a bar?

5

SWEET BRO: ?

2

HELLA JEFF: BECUASE AM SEECRTLR

5

SWEET BRO: geromy, are you SHTNGTING ME RIGHT MNOW

1

GEROMY: no

1

GEROMY: no

5

SWEET BRO: holy hsit,,,

2

OBANA: OBANA

5

SWEET BRO: ITS THE OBANA

1

GEROMY: oHOLY SHTI

5

SWEET BRO: hey obana

5

SWEET BRO: can you fic,,,

5

SWEET BRO: THE ECOMENT

1

GEROMY: but...

2

OBANA: u fool

1

GEROMY: wHAT ABOUT,,,

1

GEROMY: tromp

2

OBANA: da ecnesodmwt

5

SWEET BRO: we'l aks doneld tromp

2

OBANA: is BROKKEN!

5

SWEET BRO: shit

2

OBANA: donond trremsp brok it

2

OBANA: GASP

1

TROMP: I LOVE MEXCIANS

2

OBANA: Der HE ISS

2

OBANA: KILL IM NOZ

5

NOSS: PEEKAY FIYAH

2

OBANA: GSAP

1

TROMP: NOOOOOO

2

OBANA: O NOOOO

2

OBANA: EXPLODE

1

TROMP: *BURNING TO DEATH*

5

NOSS: fuzyz pickels

5

NOSS: does PS-SIGN

2

Luke Ass: SDDUDEENL

5

NOSS: o hey lukeass

2

Luke Ass: NOSS

2

Luke Ass: AM GON KILL U

2

Luke Ass: (Also how tf do I get comic snas)

2

Luke Ass: splode

2

Luke Ass: rip in fuck

5

NOSS: ((type in [font=comic sans ms] in prefix

5

NOSS: wait,,

5

NOSS: is that,,..,,,

1

PS: == Walk up to the crime scene.

5

NOSS: PROBLEPM SLUETH!?

1

PS: == It appears someone has exploded and someone else burned to death.

1

PS: == CASE SOLVED!

1

PS: hello.

5

NOSS: hi

2

: == MAGIC THE FUCK IN

1

PS: i am the one. the only

1

PS: problem sleu-GASP

2

: Jack:SHOOT PS

2

: no.

1

PS: == DODGE

5

NOSS: O NO

2

: GASP

5

NOSS: BOSS DEFEAT

1

PS: == SHOOT JACK

5

NOSS: Jack Noir stood in your way!

5

NOSS: PSI

1

PS: == Reload the keys

5

NOSS: PEEKAY ROCKIN OMEGA

2

: Jack:Just fucking shoot this kid

5

NOSS: PEEKAY ROCKIN!

2

: [HE'S NOT EVEN A THREAT.]

5

NOSS: shoots jack with,, PK ROCKIN

2

: rip ness

1

PS: == Due to the power of magic, NOSS became NESS.

2

: 199X - Now

2

: ded

1

PS: == burn jack's corpse

2

LE: SUDDENLY

2

LE: IT IS ME

5

NESS: ...

1

PS: oh no

5

NESS: What is going on...?

2

LE: O YIS

1

PS: its a, giant muscular man

1

PS: let the lord save us.

1

PS: amen.

5

NESS: ...

2

SECRET WIZARD: But in reality

5

NESS: HOLY EAGLELAND!

2

SECRET WIZARD: I was a wizard.

5

NESS: IT'S THE WIZARD!

1

PS: (AFK)

2

TROMP: BUILD A WALL

2

TROMP: BETWEEN MEMES AND 4CHAN

5

NESS: ...

5

NESS: Wow.

2

SWEET BRO: WaHT THeFUNCK is go O N

5

NESS: You look really poorly drawn.

2

SWEET BRO: lol so does ur mom.

5

NESS: ...

2

SWEET BRO: look ur doign hre RITE NAO

5

NESS: WHAT!?

2

SWEET BRO: Ness is fucking his mother

5

NESS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

2

SWEET BRO: hahahahahha

2

SWEET BRO: hahahaha

5

NESS: ..

5

NESS: Wait a second, that isn't my mother.

2

SWEET BRO: lol ik

2

SWEET BRO: its a dog

2

SWEET BRO: hahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahah

2

SWEET BRO: hahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhah\hahhahahahahhhahaha

2

SWEET BRO: hahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahah

5

NESS: ●...

2

HELLA JEFF: LOL w0t Be GOINSDNW on?

5

NESS: •Okey.

2

HELLA JEFF: pk fir

5

NESS: •...

2

HELLA JEFF: pk freezey pops

5

NESS: • HELLA JEFF IS SET ON FIRE

2

HELLA JEFF: klwhdiuahbduyabsdwausdbwja s

2

-METTATON: * POSE-

2

-METTATON: * POSE-

2

-METTATON: * POSE-

5

NESS: •...

2

-METTATON: * PSOE-

2

-METTATON: * PDW:OWPD-

2

-METTATON: * WD-

2

-METTATON: * W-

2

-METTATON: * WD-

2

-METTATON: * AS-

2

-METTATON: * D-

2

-METTATON: * ASD-

2

-METTATON: * S-

2

-METTATON: * AD-

2

-METTATON: * AS-

2

-METTATON: * D-

2

-METTATON: * AS-

2

-METTATON: * DW-

5

NESS: • HEADS TO DOOR

5

NESS: •Look, I just...

5

NESS: •There's alot to see in this life,

5

NESS: •Not wasting it here.

5

NESS: WALKS OFF

1

PS: (back)

1

PS: (oh okay)

1

-* So...when will anyone arrive?-

2

SWEET BRO: A

2

SWEET BRO: FUCK

1

-* Hello.-

2

SWEET BRO: HELLOP

1

-* Can you transform in perhaps, a kid?-

2

SWEET BRO: OKP

1

-* Beta? Alpha? Undertale? Beta Troll?-

1

-* Maybe even alpha troll?-

1

-* Hello.-

2

TG: hey howzit goin.

2

TG: ...

1

-* Welcome to your new school, "Multiverse High School".-

2

TG: oh boy

1

(nanalan is best anime)

2

TG: this sounds like a fucking acid trip.

2

TG: (Yes it is)

1

-* So.-

1

-* Are you ready?-

2

TG: to head into the world of pokemon? yes.

1

-* No, the world of Multiverse High School.-

1

-* And sorry, I should probably introduce myself.-

2

TG: no.

2

TG: just send

1

-Chara: * My name is Chara.-

2

TG: me to wherever i gotta go

1

-Chara: * Alright.-

1

== Chara: Point towards the school

2

TG: Dave:ROLL TO FUCKING SCHOOL

2

TG: [Why the shit not.]

1

-Chara: * It seems we are the first ones.-

2

TG: wait a minute

2

TG: Dave:DONKEH

2

YEP YEP.: DONKEH

1

(PLEASE.)

2

YEP YEP.: (void)

1

(I JSUT AWNT SERIOUS RP)

1

-Chara: * Oh, there the first person come-...what is he doing here.-

2

Chara:Question where dave got to

1

(dave is right there)

1

\- sans: * sup kiddo.-

2

Dave:Casually reply

2

This guy looks like some chill beans.

2

BEC: Becquererl:RUN IN

2

BEC: bork

1

-CHARA: * Kill him for me.-

2

BEC: Dave:k.

2

BEC: [S] Dave:Use your Time powers to fuck up Sans.

1

\- sans: * nope. i'm immune.-

2

KURLOZ: Kurloz:WALK ON IN

2

KURLOZ: SIGNS: HEY HOWZIT GOIN.

1

[TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL START]

2

KURLOZ: SIGNS: I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE BUT I BROUGHT MITUNA

1

-CHARA: * Go to your clsas, mortal.-

2

MITUNA: H155!

2

MITUNA: Dave:Okey fine jeez.

2

MITUNA: 0H D4V3 N1C3 D3M0N FR13ND.

1

(i think you should be just dave)

1

(and no)

2

MITUNA: (no)

1

(only dave can see chara)

2

MITUNA: (fite me)

1

(hes the chosen one)

1

(and frisky frisk)

2

MITUNA: Q01W3YQ0W13HQW1385JDV45MVC D45JM5VDHJ54MV5 1 C4N 533 17 D4V3 N0 M4773R WH47 7H15 V01C3 73LL5 M3.

2

MITUNA: Dave:k

2

MITUNA: UJWHD8MH45VDJ45V8D45JD845DJ45JD845J4J58D45HDV4H5MDV45HHYUDVJ455HD

1

-CHARA: * I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL, MORTAL MUSTARD-BLOOD.-

2

MITUNA: L0LK

1

mituna dies

2

TAVROSPRITE: oH NOOOOOO! mITUNAAAA!

2

TAVROSPRITE: oH HEY CHARA,

2

TAVROSPRITE: nICE BOYFRIEND

1

-CHARA: * HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!-

2

TAVROSPRITE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

1

-CHARA: * DEMONIC SCREECHING *-

2

TAVROSPRITE: yOU KNOW HE IS

2

TAVROSPRITE: i CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES

2

TAVROSPRITE: (Dave X Chara confirm)

2

TAVROSPRITE: wELL i'M GONNA GO DO A DO

1

(wait pause rp)

1

(stay tavrosprite)

2

TG: (k)

2

TG: (k)

2

TAVROSPRITE: (Who is this anon-kun)

1

\- CHARA: * DEMONIC SCREECHING * HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!-

1

(probably gypsy)

2

TAVROSPRITE: i HIGHLY DOUBT THAT,

1

-CHARA: * I JUST GUIDE HIM-

1

-CHARA: * .*-

2

TAVROSPRITE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2

TAVROSPRITE: rEALLY NOW,

1

-CHARA: * I JUST GUIDE HIM THROUGH HIS NEW SCHOOL DAYS!-

2

TAVROSPRITE: i DON'T BELIEVE THAT CHARA,

2

TAVROSPRITE: i BELIEVE YOU HAVE WHAT THEY CALL FEELINGS FOR HIM

2

TAVROSPRITE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

1

-CHARA: * F**K YOU!-

2

TAVROSPRITE: [font=comic sans ms]rEALLY

2

TAVROSPRITE: [font=comic sans ms]hMMMM

2

TAVROSPRITE: [font=comic sans ms](O SHIT)

2

TAVROSPRITE: [font=comic sans ms](RIP)

7

?: (hOW DO I GAMZEE)

2

TAVROSPRITE: wELP,

1

(its [font=Comic Sans MS])

2

TAVROSPRITE: (YOU SIMPLY GAMZEE)

1

use it without the quirk

2

TAVROSPRITE: (BY CLICKING)

7

?: (I WILL THE GAMZEE)

2

TAVROSPRITE: (THE CHARACTER THING)

2

TAVROSPRITE: (AND CHOOSING THE GAMZI)

7

?: (I KNOW)

1

-CHARA: * So-Where did Dave go.-

2

TAVROSPRITE: (CONTINUE ARR PEE)

7

?: (HOW DO THE RP )

1

-CHARA: * UUUGH.-

2

TG: right here.

1

(1. Go to the Characters section. 2. Press the thing that says "anonymous/other". 3. Select Gamzee. 4. Press Save.)

1

-CHARA: * Just so you know.-

2

Dave Strider: why where else do you think id go magical lady who keeps getting called my girlfriend.

1

-CHARA: * You still are not my boyfriend.-

2

Dave Strider: oh ok

1

-CHARA: * I'm not a she, i'm an it.-

2

Dave Strider: ...

1

-CHARA: * I'm an existing nightmare.-

2

Dave Strider: CASUALLY TICKS HEADCANON OFF LIST

2

Dave Strider: fuck.

2

Dave Strider: ...

1

-CHARA: * ...I'm asexual.-

2

Dave Strider: ...

2

Dave Strider: but

2

Dave Strider: what do you have

2

Dave Strider: in your.

2

Dave Strider: ...

2

Dave Strider: pants.

1

-CHARA: * Hate and murder.-

2

Dave Strider: ...

2

Dave Strider: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

1

-CHARA: * N o .-

2

Dave Strider: yes

1

-CHARA: * I can consume your goddamn soul and burn it.-

2

Dave Strider: but you wont.

1

-CHARA: * LOOK JUST GO TO YOUR CLASS ALREADY-

2

Dave Strider: k

2

Dave Strider: Dave:Go to class

2

Dave Strider: hooh oh boi

2

Dave Strider: my teach happens to be gamzee

2

Dave Strider: what a MIRACLE

2

Dave Strider: da bum tsssh

2

Dave Strider: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

1

-CHARA: * Are you sure? Maybe he's (hopefully) just a student.-

7

TC: Yo MoThErFuCkErS

1

-CHARA: * Also, now you're talking to yourself.-

2

Dave Strider: nah chara hes a teacher.

1

-CHARA: * Only you and sprites can see me.-

2

Dave Strider: ...

1

-CHARA: * You're literally talking to yourself right now.-

2

Dave Strider: oh hi nepetasprite

1

-CHARA: * Hi ghost cat.-

2

Dave Strider: Nepetasprite::33 I ship it.

2

Dave Strider: ...

2

Dave Strider: i agree ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

1

-CHARA: * I SWEAR TO F**KING SATAN-

1

-CHARA: * I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND-

7

GaMzEe: WhAt

1

-CHARA: * I DO NOT HAVE A GENDER-

2

Dave Strider: i dunno

1

-CHARA: * AND I DO NOT GO TO CHURCH-

2

Dave Strider: the fanart says otherwise.

2

Dave Strider: Dave:SHOW CHARA UNDERTAIL CHARA

2

Dave Strider: yyyep.

2

Dave Strider: good luck cleansing that from your midn

2

Dave Strider: *mind

2

Dave Strider: fuck im turning into roxy.

1

-CHARA: * ...-

1

-CHARA: * Holy shit.-

1

-CHARA: * But in Undertail, everyone is female except me and Frisk.-

2

Dave Strider: oh hey bro

2

BRO: sup.

1

-CHARA: * So if you're my boyfriend, that'd make you either gay or bi.-

2

BRO: nice gf bro.

1

(i swear to god)

2

BRO: (Daily reminder lil Hal exists)

7

GaMzEe: WhErE aM i

1

(only sprites and dave can se eme)

1

(and sakura katana chan)

2

BRO: Hell, probably.

7

GaMzEe: OoOoH

2

KATANA-KUN: KAWAII DESUNE!

1

-CHARA: * gasp-

2

KATANA-KUN: CHARA-BAKA!

1

-CHARA: * sakura katana chan is that you-

2

KATANA-KUN: HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THIS BOI OVER MI

2

KATANA-KUN: CRI

1

-CHARA: * the legendary hero who defeated vriska mcbigboobs-

2

KATANA-KUN: Dave:what

1

-CHARA: * but katana sakura chan-

1

-CHARA: * i am not his boyfriend-

1

-CHARA: * people just ship me-

2

KATANA-KUN: Explain THISSU!

7

GaMzEe: Oh No A wEeAbOo

1

-CHARA: * Ah what the hell, this is normal to me. Goats talk to me in English.-

2

KATANA-KUN: SHOW PICTURE OF DAVE AND THE CHARA KISSIE KISSIE

7

GaMzEe: WhAt

1

-CHARA: * THAT'S FANART!-

2

KATANA-KUN: NO.

2

KATANA-KUN: IT'S REAL

1

-CHARA: * ...-

2

KATANA-KUN: CALIBORN TOOK IT FOR MEEESU

7

GaMzEe: AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAh

2

UU: YO.

2

UU: how goes.

1

-CHARA: * Fine, I admit it. I kissed him because Frisk wanted to make the ship come true.-

2

UU: OOOOOOH.

2

UU: well that's uh fine.

2

UU: ...

2

UU: CASUALLY GRAB FRISK

1

-CHARA: * ...-

2

-FRISK: * do it again tho.-

1

-CHARA: * Frisk I already did it.-

2

-FRISK: * Do-

2

-FRISK: * It-

2

-FRISK: * AGAIN.-

7

GaMzEe: Im CoNfUsEd

1

-CHARA: * But...-

1

== Chara: Throw Dave out of window, into trashcan.

1

-CHARA: * DAVE IS NOT HERE.-

2

Gamzee: I'm CoNfUsEd To MoThErFuCkEr.

2

Gamzee: WaIt WhAt.

7

GaMzEe: WhO aRe YoU

2

Gamzee: I'm YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR.

7

GaMzEe: WhY aRe ThErE tWo Of Me

1

-CHARA: * Hang on.-

7

GaMzEe: WhErE aM i

2

TROMP: WE MUST BUILD A WALL

1

-CHARA: * HISSES AT TROMP-

2

TROMP: A WALL

7

GaMzEe: Oh GoD kIlL iT wItH fIrE

2

TROMP: SMALL LOAN OF A MILLION DOLLAHS

1

-CHARA: * Alright everyone start serious roleplaying.-

2

GEROMY: w0t

2

GEROMY: NO

1

-CHARA: * Schoolstucktale started.-

2

GEROMY: GET IN CAR

2

GEROMY: DRIVE AWAY

1

JEROMY SLOWLY FADES AWAY

1

(so are you jakeymoss2)

7

GaMzEe: NaH

1

(well fuck. then my best friend just left)

1

-CHARA: * 6 J 6-

1

-CHARA: * jkjk'-

7

GaMzEe: WhY aM i HeRe

1

-CHARA: * Because.-

1

-CHARA: * We need someone for Schoolstucktale.-

7

GaMzEe: NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1

-CHARA: * YeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEs.-

7

GaMzEe: GeT sOmE oThEr MoThErFuCkIn MoThErFuCkEr

1

-CHARA: * I can't.-

1

-CHARA: * No one wants to come.-

7

GaMzEe: Oh

1

-CHARA: * Sooo yeah.-

1

-CHARA: * Wait I think I got someone to join US.-

7

GaMzEe: StArT aLrEaDy ThEn

1

-CHARA: * I'm getting him.-

8

?: UMFHG

8

?: .

1

-CHARA: * Hello.-

7

GaMzEe: HeYa MoThErFuCkEr

1

-CHARA: * Please be a Homestuck kid or troll, or an Undertale character, scone.-

1

-CHARA: * Or a Homestuck OC.-

7

GaMzEe: Or UnDeRtAlE oC

8

scone: homestuck it is

7

GaMzEe: WhAtEvEr FlOaTs YoUr BoAt

1

-CHARA: * sconekat)-

7

GaMzEe: SuP

8

Sconekat: SUP?

1

-CHARA: * Alright let the roleplay START.-

8

Sconekat: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN.

8

Sconekat: IF YOU'RE ASKING, I'VE BEEN OKAY.

1

\- * It means that we now start the Schoolstucktale logs.-

1

Karkat could hear a voice.

7

GaMzEe: WhY'rE yOu So MeEeAaAnNn

1

\- * "Hello."-

7

GaMzEe: Hi

1

\- * "Not you, stupid clown."-

8

Sconekat: I'M NOT MEA- WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?

7

GaMzEe: AwW

8

Sconekat: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

1

\- * "Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself."-

1

\- CHARA: * My name is Chara.-

1

\- CHARA: * I'm here to guide you through your new school, Multiverse High School.-

7

GaMzEe: ChAiR?

8

Sconekat: CHARA? CAR-A? CARE-A? WHATEVER.

1

\- CHARA: * Chara.-

8

Sconekat: OH. UH, THANKS. I GUESS.

8

Sconekat: I JUST CAME TO THIS SCHOOL.

8

Sconekat: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT ABOUT?

8

Sconekat: LIKE, MULTIVERSE?

7

GaMzEe: ScHoOl ThInGs

1

\- CHARA: * It is...did you change your name to Sconekat?-

7

GaMzEe: LiKe MaTh

8

Sconekat: WHAT?

8

Sconekat: IT'S ALWAYS BEEN SCONEKAT.

8

Sconekat: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SCONES?

8

Sconekat: SCONES ARE GREAT.

8

Sconekat: WHAT THE FUCK.

7

GaMzEe: FaYgO's BeTtEr

8

Sconekat: YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME, YOUR NAME'S CHARA.

8

Sconekat: GAMZEE, NO IT ISN'T.

7

GaMzEe: Ok

7

GaMzEe: WhAtEvEr FlOaTs YoUr BoAt

8

Sconekat: OKAY.

1

\- CHARA: * Please become Karkat again...this is serious business.-

8

Sconekat: WHAT THE FUCK? WHO'S KARKAT?

7

GaMzEe: My FrIeNd

8

Karkat: AM I KARKAT?

8

Karkat: HM.

8

Karkat: I GUESS SO.

8

Karkat: WHATEVER. ANYWAYS.

1

\- CHARA: * So, I guess you should go to your class.-

1

\- CHARA: * Also, only you and sprites can see me.-

8

Karkat: ..WHAT? SPRITES?

7

GaMzEe: Hi

8

Karkat: UH.

8

Karkat: OKAY, I'LL JUST GO TO CLAS.S

1

\- CHARA: * So for all students, you're talking to yourself right now.-

1

\- CHARA: * Yeah, sprites. Like Gamzee here.-

7

GaMzEe: :o)

1

One of the students that is in the class is Dave.

1

Dave: sup

8

Karkat: OKAY, SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE FUCK DOES SUP MEAN?

8

Karkat: IS IT SHORT FOR SOMETHING?

8

Karkat: WHATEVER.

8

Karkat: Karkat: Sit down.

7

GaMzEe: SuP = wHaT's Up

8

Karkat: OH.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: SiTs In BoX

7

GaMzEe: ThIs Is My HoUsE

8

Karkat: ..GAMZEE, WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN A BOX.

8

Karkat: GAMZEE, THAT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING HIVE.

7

GaMzEe: YeS iT iS

1

afk

8

Karkat: NO IT ISN'T/

7

GaMzEe: It'S tHe OnLy OnE tHaT uNdErStAnDs Me

8

Karkat: .

8

Karkat: BOXES CAN'T UNDERSTAND TH- OH WHATEVER.

8

Karkat: FUCK IT.

8

Karkat: Karkat: Pay attention to the teacher.

7

GaMzEe: It'S sO mOtHeRfUcKiN sEnSaTiOnAl

8

Karkat: Karkat: Take the cocaine.

8

Karkat: VOID

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: HoNkInG hOrN

7

GaMzEe: WhErE tHe HeLl Is ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN tEaChEr

1

bk

1

\- CHARA: * The teacher is right there-

1

\- CHARA: * POINT TO TEACHER-

7

GaMzEe: Oh

8

Karkat: ..YOU COULDN'T SEE THE FUCKING TEACHER?

8

Karkat: WHATEVER.

7

GaMzEe: WhAt ClAsS iS tHiS

1

\- CHARA: * KILL THE TEACHER. (Void)-

1

\- CHARA: * Heyyyyy, Karkat.-

1

\- CHARA: * I have an idea.-

8

Karkat: WHAT?

8

Karkat: WHAT'S YOUR IDEA?

1

\- CHARA: * How about you throw your pencil to the lamp up there?-

8

Karkat: WHY?

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: LiStEnInG tO tHe CoNvErSaTiOn

8

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK WOULD THAT DO?

1

\- CHARA: * ...Because I tell you to do that.-

8

Karkat: NO.

8

Karkat: WHY?

1

\- CHARA: * BECAUSE I SPEND HOURS CALCULATING WHAT HAPPENS.-

8

Karkat: AND WHAT HAPPENS?

8

Karkat: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS.

1

\- CHARA: * ...Someone gets harmed heavily.-

7

GaMzEe: JuSt MoThErFuCkInG dO iT

8

Karkat: WHY IN FUCKS NAME WOULD I WANT TO HARM SOMEONE HEAVILY

1

\- CHARA: * BECAUSE I TELL YOU TO DO SO!-

8

Karkat: NO YOU DON'T

1

\- CHARA: * I'M YOUR GUIDANCE SPIRIT THING!-

8

Karkat: IM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DONT NEED NO MAN

8

Karkat: VOID

7

GaMzEe: Do ThE fUcKiN tHiNg

8

Karkat: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO FUCKING DO WWITH ANYTHING

8

Karkat: WITH

8

Karkat: I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING HARM SOMEONE

8

Karkat: FOR NO REASWN

1

\- CHARA: * I GUIDE YOU INTO DOING THE RIGHT THING.-

1

\- CHARA: * Do you want to get bullied?-

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: GeTs OuT oF bOx AnD sItS bEsIdE kArKaT

8

Karkat: NO, I DON'T WANT TO GET BULLIED.

1

\- CHARA: * Then do it.-

8

Karkat: HOW WOULD HARMING SOMEONE HELP ME?

1

\- CHARA: * A future bully will get harmed.-

8

Karkat: WOULD I INTIMIDATE THEM?

8

Karkat: I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT.

8

Karkat: ...FINE. FUCKING SHIT.

8

Karkat: GOG.

8

Karkat: FUCKING.

8

Karkat: SHIT.

7

GaMzEe: Do It

8

Karkat: Karkat: Throw pencil.

8

Karkat: It misses.

8

Karkat: VOID

7

GaMzEe: WhAt ThE fUcK hApPeNeD

1

The pencil bounces off of the circle lamp, falls onto a ventilator, which knocks over books, which somehow let a dictionary fall onto the bully's head.

1

RIP

8

Karkat: HOLY SHIT?

8

Karkat: !*

7

GaMzEe: WoAh

7

GaMzEe: ThAt GuY's On My BoX

1

The bully is knock out.

1

knocked out*

7

GaMzEe: GeT tHe FuCk OfF mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BoX

1

\- CHARA: * That should prevent you from getting bullied right now.-

8

Karkat: WHAT? HOW DOES THIS MEAN ANYTHING GOOD?

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe StArTs KiCkInG tHe BuLlY oFf HiS bOx.

8

Karkat: YOU JUT KNOCK- GAMZEE?

8

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

7

GaMzEe: He'S oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiN bOx

8

Karkat: NO! JUST PUSH HIM OFF!

8

Karkat: DON'T KICK HIM!

7

GaMzEe: AfTeR gAmZeE kIcKs ThE gUy OfF hIs BoX, hE hUgS hIs BoX lOvInGlY

7

GaMzEe: My PoOr BoXlY

8

Karkat: TEACHER: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT GET EXPELLED

8

Karkat: VOID

1

Teacher: GAMZEE, DETENTION FOR KNOCKING OUT A BULLY.

7

GaMzEe: WhAt ThE fUcK

8

Karkat: WAIT, WHAT?

8

Karkat: ...

7

GaMzEe: He WaS oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiN bOx ThOuGh

7

GaMzEe: AlSo

7

GaMzEe: He FeLl On My BoX

1

Teacher: STILL, DETENTION.

7

GaMzEe: Ok

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe WaLkS hApPiLy To DeTeNtIoN wItH hIs BoX

1

(the teacher secretly is female karkat because caps lock)

1

(KARKAT: HOLY FUCK THAT TEACHER IS HOT)

1

(jkjk)

7

GaMzEe: ( Gg )

8

Karkat: Karkat: Question life.

8

Karkat: What is this world really?

1

The lunch bell rings.

8

Karkat: It all feels so-

8

Karkat: oh.

8

Karkat: food.

1

\- CHARA: * did you just change your quirk-

8

Karkat: NO YOU STUPID FUCK IT WAS MY THOUGHTS

8

Karkat: VOID

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe WaLkS tO tHe LuNcH rOoM wItH hIs BoX

8

Karkat: Karkat: Stop thinking and go to lunch.

8

Karkat: He goes to lunch.

8

Karkat: WOW. THIS FOOD IS MEDIOCRE AS SHIT.

1

\- CHARA: * You know.-

1

\- CHARA: * You also can skip lunch and inspect the school a bit.-

8

Karkat: NO, I'M HUNGRY.

8

Karkat: THEN I CAN EXPLORE.

1

\- CHARA: * Get to know the school building a bit better.-

7

GaMzEe: DaNm

1

(i misread that as "NO, I'M HUNGRY. THEN I CAN EXPLODE.")

7

GaMzEe: I dOn'T eVeN kNoW tHaT i WeNt HeRe

7

GaMzEe: I tHiNk?

8

Karkat: GAMZEE, HOW MUCH SLEEP DID YOU GET?

7

GaMzEe: 5 mInUtEs

7

GaMzEe: EvErY hOuR

8

Karkat: ...GAMZEE, YOU NEED SLEEP.

7

GaMzEe: I nEeD a CaCuLaToR hOlD oN

7

GaMzEe: I gEt 120 mInUtEs Of SlEeP

8

Karkat: GAMZEE, THAT'S TWO HOURS OF SLEEP.

7

GaMzEe: K

1

\- CHARA: * So.-

8

Karkat: THAT'S NOT MUCH AT ALL.

8

Karkat: OH, I FORGOT YOU WERE THERE.

1

\- CHARA: * Are you not hungry anymore?-

8

Karkat: NO, I ATE IT.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe FaLlS aSlEeP oN tHe SpOt

1

KARKAT WANNA HEAR A JOKE

8

Karkat: I'LL EXPLORE.

1

\- CHARA: * Then explore the school-

1

\- CHARA: * nvm-

8

Karkat: ALSO, NO FUCK YOU.

1

ILL TELL IT ANYWAYS

8

Karkat: Karkat: Explore.

1

OKAY HERE GOES.

1

MY EX-WIFE STILL MISSES ME.

1

BUT HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!

8

Karkat: Karkat: Suicide.

8

Karkat: VOID

1

it's funny because joaje

8

Karkat: JOAJ

8

Karkat: JOOG

8

Karkat: JOOJ

1

\- CHARA: * Karkat what are you doing.-

8

Karkat: FUCK YOU

8

Karkat: I LIVE MY LIFE

8

Karkat: VOID

8

Karkat: Karkat: Get to class.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe WaKeS uP

7

GaMzEe: WhErE tHe FuCk Am I

1

Apparently the teacher now is Kankri.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe GoEs To ClAsS

8

Karkat: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE.

8

Karkat: IS THAT MY ANCESTOR?

1

someone voice kankri using /

7

GaMzEe: ( NoT mE tHe OnLy HoMeStUcK pErSoN i CaN dO iS gAmZeE )

8

Karkat: (fine ill do it fucking fvuck fuck)

7

GaMzEe: ( YoU fIt KaRkAt QuItE wElL )

1

\- CHARA: * He seem .-

1

\- CHARA: * An easy target.-

8

Sconekri: N9w.

8

Sconekri: Welc9me t9 class.

7

GaMzEe: Hi KaNkRi

8

Sconekri: Bef9re we start, I have prepared s9mething.

8

Sconekri: It is a f9rm I will pass ar9und the class.

7

GaMzEe: WhY

8

Sconekri: In 9rder t9 make sure n9ne 9f y9u are triggered 9r 6ec9me uneasy, y9u will need t9 write y9ur trigger 9n the sheet.

8

Sconekri: VOID

8

Sconekri: thats fucking stupid

1

dippy fresh: waddup bois (VOID)

7

GaMzEe: ( No DiPpY fReSh )

8

Sconekri: dippy fucking fresh

8

Sconekri: jesus

7

GaMzEe: ( We WaNt ThE oRiGiNaL dIpPy )

7

GaMzEe: WhAt ThE fUcK iS tHe ShEeT kAnKrI

8

Sconekri: #WeWantDippyBack

8

Sconekri: D9n't swear in class! Swearing is kn9wn as a c9mm9n trigger and y9u sh9uld 6e ashamed 9f y9urself.

1

\- CHARA: * Yup. This teacher is an easy target to kill.-

1

\- CHARA: * Right, Karkat?-

7

GaMzEe: WeLl FuCk

8

Sconekri: karaakat: WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO KILL THE TEACHER! HE'S MY ANCESTOR!

1

\- CHARA: * You just said that up loud to yourself.-

8

Sconekri: carr9tkat: OH FUCK YOU.

2

GEROMY: WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING.

7

GaMzEe: WhO aRe YoU

8

Sconekri: I said, d9n't swear in class!

1

(KANKRI THINKS KARKAT SAID "FUCK YOU" TO HIM: PART 1)

2

GEROMY: IM GEROMY

1

let kankri think karkat said that to him

8

Sconekri: D9n't insult me like this! This is a c9mm9n trigger!

2

MITUNA: TAKE OFF GEROMY DISGUISE

2

MITUNA: G45P

2

MITUNA: 37 C373R4

8

Sconekri: This is harassment! Detenti9n!

7

GaMzEe: WhY iS mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEaRiNg CrInGe

2

MITUNA: BREATH IN

2

MITUNA: 801.

2

MITUNA: 0H H3Y K4NKR1

8

Sconekri: carakarat: NO! WHY?

2

MITUNA: Mituna:CASUALLY WAVE.

8

Sconekri: caradafraarakt: NO! ARGH!

7

GaMzEe: He SaYs MoThErFuCkInG sWeArInG iS a TrIgGeR

8

Sconekri: cafarsatrsasgfdakat: g9 t9 detenti9n.

8

Sconekri: I SAID, DON'T SWEAR!

8

Sconekri: wait

8

Sconekri: did my quirk fail

8

Sconekri: h9ld 9n

2

MITUNA: 7R1GG3R5 1N73N51FY.

8

Sconekri: I SAID, D9N'T SWEAR!

1

\- CHARA: * Yeah.-

8

Sconekri: DETENTI9N!

2

MITUNA: K4NKR1 1 C4N 7H1NK 0F 71M35 WH3R3 Y0U W3R3 CL053 70 D01NG 50.

7

GaMzEe: WeLl ExCuUuUuSe Me PrInCeSs

7

GaMzEe: ( VoId )

8

Sconekri: What? 6ut I'd never want t9 trigger s9me9ne!

8

Sconekri: That's just rude!

2

MITUNA: (tHAT WAS HILARIOUS WHEEZE)

7

GaMzEe: WoOpS

2

MITUNA: D1DN'7 Y0U 4CC1D3N7LY 7R1GG3R D4M4R4 W17H 50M3 UN7R4N5L473D J4P4N353 0R 50M37H1N7H?

8

Sconekri: W-What?!

8

Sconekri: N9!

8

Sconekri: I never did such a thing!

7

GaMzEe: YeAh He DiD

8

Sconekri: N9!

2

MITUNA: H3Y 1'M JU57 7HR0W1NG MY 7W0 C3N75 1N70 7H3 8UCK37 K4NKR1

8

Sconekri: St9p accusing me like this! This is a trigger vi9lati9n!

8

Sconekri: 6UCKET?

2

MITUNA: Mituna:SNRK.

7

GaMzEe: He ToTaLlY mOtHeRfUcKiN dId

8

Sconekri: D9N'T Y9U DARE FUCKING SAY THAT IN MY CLASS.

2

MITUNA: [Bucket...hehe/

2

MITUNA: 888UCK37.

1

i want someone to try and harm karkat)

8

Sconekri: Sc9nekri: Realise y9u've just sw9rn.

7

GaMzEe: YoU sWeArEd TeAcHeR

8

Sconekri: W-WAIT!

8

Sconekri: N9!

8

Sconekri: FUCK!

2

MITUNA: GASP

7

GaMzEe: YeAh YoU dId

7

GaMzEe: TwIcE

2

MITUNA: 734CH3R 5W3444R3D.

8

Sconekri: FUCK THIS PILE 9F SHIT. Y9U FUCKERS ARE UNC9NTR9LLA6LE!

2

MITUNA: 50RRY.

7

GaMzEe: ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg TeAcHeR sWeArEd

8

Sconekri: Sc9nekri: GET9UT.

2

MITUNA: K.

7

GaMzEe: He'S a RuLe BrEaKeR

2

MITUNA: [S] Mituna:BAIL

8

Sconekri: Sc9nekri: Leave!

2

MITUNA: [Probably best you don't stick around for Kankri's Tantrum.]

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: LeAvEs WiTh BoX oF hOrNs

8

Sconekri: I CAN'T 6ELIEVE Y9U FUCKING 6ULGESUCKERS THINK Y9U'RE 6ETTER THAN ME!

2

MITUNA: G45P

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: SqUeAkInG hOrNs WhIlE lEaViNg

2

MITUNA: N0W N0W K4NKR1

7

GaMzEe: I'm MoViNg OuT

8

Sconekri: I AM S9 D9NE WITH Y9U FUCKERS.

2

MITUNA: W3 W0ULDN'7 W4N7 70 C4LL P0RR1M 480U7 7H15 W0ULD W3?

8

Sconekri: Sc9nekri: 6ail 9ut 9f the wind9w.

2

MITUNA: 0H.

2

MITUNA: 0K4Y...

2

MITUNA: CL4P FUCK1NG CL4P

1

kazoo

8

Carrotkat: WOW. WHAT A FUCK.

8

Carrotkat: wait

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: Re-EnTeRs ClAsS

8

Carrotkat: fucking hell

7

GaMzEe: ThE tEaChEr'S a MoThErFuCkIn PuSsY

2

MITUNA: Mituna:Be Tavros

8

Carrotkat: I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FUCKING STUPID MY ANCESTOR IS.

7

GaMzEe: TrUe

8

Carrotkat: I'M ASHAMED TO BE THE SAME BLOOD AS HIM.

7

GaMzEe: He WaS a PuSsY

7

GaMzEe: He Is A pUsSy

2

AT: [You're now Tavros Nitram, your interests include Chicken Nuggets, Chicken Nuggets and more.]

7

GaMzEe: ( WaIt WhO )

2

AT: [Karkats Dancestor seems to be flipping out over there, yikes.]

2

AT: Tavros:WHEEE

2

AT: [You're now in the school.]

7

GaMzEe: ( He'S a GyMnIsT

2

AT: [CONGRATS!]

1

\- CHARA: * Karkat.-

2

AT: wELL,

2

AT: Tavros:See what the shit is going on over in that direction.

7

GaMzEe: SuP tAvRoS

8

Carrotkat: WHAT?

2

AT: tHIS PLACE IS NEW,

8

Carrotkat: WHAT IS IT NOW?

2

AT: oH HEY GAMZEE!

8

Carrotkat: OH, TAVROS. HI.

2

AT: hOW ARE YOU DOING "PAL",

1

\- CHARA: * I-you forgot to hide your blood color.-

2

AT: oH HEY KARKAT

7

GaMzEe: WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE

1

\- CHARA: * also, your name.-

2

AT: wELL

8

Carrotkat: EVERYONE KNOWS IT. IT'S NOT A SECRET...

8

Carrotkat: WHAT ABOUT MY NAME?

8

Carrotkat: I'M KARKAT!

2

AT: i SAW KARKAT'S DANCESTOR FLIPPING OUT

1

\- CHARA: * POINT TO THE WORD CARROT-

2

AT: sO i DECIDED

2

AT: mAN

2

AT: i BETTER GO SEE WHATS GOING ON,

1

\- CHARA: * Als-

7

GaMzEe: CaN yOu SeE cHaIr?

1

A BULLY WALKS UP TO KARKAT

2

AT: wHAT-

8

Carrotkat: ...WHAT?

8

Carrotkat: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

1

THE BULLY PUNCHES KARKAT

2

AT: o SHIT!

2

AT: wADDUP,

1

Bully: THAT'S FOR KNOCKING ME OUT VIA A CHAIN REACTION!

1

\- CHARA: * ...-

8

Carrotkat: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

8

Carrotkat: FUCK OFF! I DID NOTHING!

1

\- CHARA: * I'll handle this is if you want, Karkat.-

7

GaMzEe: ShIt MaN

2

AT: wELL

1

THE BULLY GRABS KARKAT AND THROWS HIM INTO A LOCKER

2

AT: tHIS IS GOING PLACES,

2

AT: o SHIT!

1

\- CHARA: * Do you want me to take care of him, Karkat?-

8

Carrotkat: NO! FUCK YOU!

8

Carrotkat: RRGH!

1

THE LOCKER GETS LOCKED

2

AT: sAY GAMZEE,

8

KARKAT: Karkat: Inherit ancestral rage.

8

KARKAT: FUCK YOU!

8

KARKAT: YOU STUPID FUCK!

7

GaMzEe: WhAt, BrO?

8

KARKAT: Karkat: Break out of the locker.

2

AT: cAN i TRY SOME OF YOUR PIE PLEASE? i NEVER TRIED IT AND EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO LIKE IT,,,ASIDE FROM KARKAT,

1

\- CHARA: * Do I need to...KILL the bully?-

8

KARKAT: NO! DON'T KILL ANYONE!

8

KARKAT: FUCK YOU!

7

GaMzEe: AlRiGhT

7

GaMzEe: JuSt FoR yOu BuDdY

8

KARKAT: I'M SO TIRED OF ALL THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT.

2

AT: (Tavros gon get high 2day)

2

AT: (GG)

8

KARKAT: IT MAKES ME WANT TO FUCKING DROWN MYSELF!

2

AT: oH BOY!

1

\- CHARA: * ...-

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: GiVeS tAvRoS sOpOr AnD fAyGo PiE

8

KARKAT: RGH!

1

\- CHARA: * There's a nearby lake.-

8

KARKAT: FUCK ALL OF YOU!

2

AT: GASP

1

KARKAT STILL IS IN THE LOCKED LOCKER

7

GaMzEe: HoMeMaDe

7

GaMzEe: :o)

8

KARKAT: Karkat: Break out of the locker.

2

AT: Tavros:Eat the pie from your good friend Gamzee.

8

KARKAT: Karkat: Assault bully with a sharp pencil.

2

AT: [Wow, it's that good you can already SEE the colours...wait what-]

2

AT: 0OOH BOI,

2

AT: BIG SMOKE PYROCYNICAL MEME SOUND (VOID)

8

KARKAT: SINS OF THE FATHER AS BULLY DIES

8

KARKAT: VOID

2

AT: nO WONDER PEOPLE LIKE THIS GAMZEE,

2

AT: iT'S AMAZING!

7

GaMzEe: It'S rEaL gOoD

1

\- CHARA: * ...-

1

\- CHARA: * Yes. Good.-

2

AT: Tavros:Be Dirk

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: PuLlS oUt AnOtHeR pIe OuT oF nOwHeRe AnD eAtS iT

2

AT: [Because why not.]

8

KARKAT: Karkat: STAB 'EM IN THE EYES

2

TT: Hey guys howzit goin'.

7

GaMzEe: HeYa BrO

2

Dirk Strider: CASUALLY SIP SLUSHIE

7

GaMzEe: ( We NeEd An ErIdAn )

2

Dirk Strider: (ON IT)

8

KARKAT: (NO

8

KARKAT: WAIT

8

KARKAT: NO IM ERIDAN)

2

CA: (NOPE)

8

KARKAT: (NO I WANNA BE ERIDAAAAN

2

CA: wweh.

7

GaMzEe: ( 2 lAtE bRuH )

8

KARKAT: I WANNA BE THE GUY

7

GaMzEe: HeY eRiDaN

8

KARKAT: NO

1

\- CHARA: * GOOD KILLING TACTIC, KARKAT.-

7

GaMzEe: ( LeT cArRoTcAt Be ErUdAn )

8

ERIDAN AMPURSD: Z\DOIAEWHIUDHEWFD]

8

ERIDAN AMPURSD: jk

2

Eridan Ampora: (ok)

2

Eridan Ampora: (THIS MEANS I MUST BE SOLLUX)

8

KARKAT: 0OH NVM

8

KARKAT: ILL BE ERDIAN

7

GaMzEe: ( *E-rUdE-iN )

7

GaMzEe: HeY eRiDaN

1

\- CHARA: * Welp now that Karkat is gone I need to find a new someone to guide.-

1

\- CHARA: * LOOK AROUND-

2

Sollux Captor.: hey guy2, what'2 goiin' on?

1

\- CHARA: * FLOAT TO SOLLUX-

2

Sollux Captor.: what'd ii mii22

7

GaMzEe: ChAiR.

1

\- CHARA: * SOLLUX CAN NOW SEE ME-

2

Sollux Captor.: ETC.

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

1

\- CHARA: * hello i need a new someone to guide.-

7

GaMzEe: YoU mIsSeD mOtHeRfUcKiN cHaIr OvEr HeRe

8

Eridan Ampora: howw can you see into my eyes

8

Eridan Ampora: like open doors

8

Eridan Ampora: VOID

2

Sollux Captor.: 2omebody explaiin why ii'm 2eeiing a floatiing...chiild thiing.

1

\- CHARA: * welcome to multiverse high school, i'm your guide chara, etc etc-

7

GaMzEe: MaYbE iT's ChAiR a?

1

\- CHARA: * IT'S PRONOUNCED CARE-A, GAMZEE.-

2

Sollux Captor.: no ii don't want a guiide.

2

Sollux Captor.: ii only came two iin2ult ED.

1

\- CHARA: * I DON'T CARE YOURE GETTING ONE.-

7

GaMzEe: DoN't HaRm ThE cLoWn

2

Sollux Captor.: FUCK!

7

GaMzEe: It'S iN tHe ScHoOl RuLeS

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan: INTERRUPT.

7

GaMzEe: ShUt Up

2

Sollux Captor.: SUDDEN IDEA

2

Sollux Captor.: hey ED.

8

Eridan Ampora: hey, you lowwblood scum.

2

Sollux Captor.: do you liike fii2h2tiick2?

8

Eridan Ampora: wwhat?

8

Eridan Ampora: WWHAT?

2

Sollux Captor.: do you liike

2

Sollux Captor.: fii2h

2

Sollux Captor.: 2tiick2.#

8

Eridan Ampora: NO!

2

Sollux Captor.: well.

2

Sollux Captor.: you're 2tiill a gay fii2h.

1

7\. Respect the clown.

2

Sollux Captor.: CLAP TWO 2ELF

1

It's General Rule 7

8

Eridan Ampora: i'm not gay, you stupid lowwblood scum!

1

respect the goddamn clown and wORSHIP THE CLOWN AS IF ITS YOUR GOD

2

Sollux Captor.: ii have plenty of eviidence two prove otherwii2e, ampora.

8

Eridan Ampora: WWHAT EVVIDENCE?!

8

Eridan Ampora: NO!

2

Sollux Captor.: ye2.

7

GaMzEe: ( ThE aDmIn RuLeS lItErAlLy SaY 'dOn'T hArM tHe ClOwN' )

8

Eridan Ampora: YOU LYING BASTARD!

8

Eridan Ampora: UGH.

1

guys

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan. swwish the damn cape and leavve the room.

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

2

Sollux Captor.: talk about edgy.

2

Sollux Captor.: CLAP TWO 2ELF MORE.

1

Chara, AKA Pesterlogs Official here. Should I save the current progress as a Wattpad fanfic?

8

Eridan Ampora: howwwwwwwwwwww can you C into my evvvvvvvvvvyes

7

GaMzEe: ( YeS )

8

Eridan Ampora: like open duuurs

8

Eridan Ampora: VVOID

2

Sollux Captor.: (YE2)

2

Sollux Captor.: (YE2)

8

Eridan Ampora: YES

8

Eridan Ampora: YES

8

Eridan Ampora: YES

8

Eridan Ampora: YES

1

ALRIGHT

8

Eridan Ampora: WWHATEVVER YES

2

Sollux Captor.: HOWW CAN YOU 2EE IINTO MY EYE2, LIIKE OPEN DOOOR2!

2

Sollux Captor.: voiid

8

Eridan Ampora: ERISOL IS DEAD AS SHIT

7

GaMzEe: ErIdAn HoW's YoUr ShOw GoInG

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan is already gone.

2

Sollux Captor.: 2ollux:con2ult your 2uppo2ed guiide.

8

Eridan Ampora: He left the room.

2

Sollux Captor.: hey chiild per2on.

2

Sollux Captor.: are you a male

2

Sollux Captor.: or female.

2

Sollux Captor.: ii cant iidentiify.

2

Sollux Captor.: fuck.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: BlInKs EyEs SePeRaTeLy

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

2

Sollux Captor.: thii2 ii2 gettiing me nowhere.

7

GaMzEe: WhEn'S cLaSs

2

Sollux Captor.: riight now.

2

Sollux Captor.: POIINT AT FULL CLA22

2

Sollux Captor.: waiit.

2

Sollux Captor.: that mean2

2

Sollux Captor.: OH 2HIIT WE'RE LATE.

2

Sollux Captor.: 2MA2H IINTO CLA22

2

Sollux Captor.: TAKE 2EAT

2

Sollux Captor.: TAKE OUT NUMBER TWO PENCIIL.

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan: get in.

2

Sollux Captor.: what'd ii mii22 teach.

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan: swwoosh cape and retrievve pencil mid air from it.

8

Eridan Ampora: Eridan: trip ovver.

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: WaLkS iNtO cLaSs HaLf An HoUr LaTe

2

Sollux Captor.: wow.

7

GaMzEe: WhAt'D i MiSs

2

Sollux Captor.: ii 2ee you had a niice triip ampora.

2

Sollux Captor.: not much.

7

GaMzEe: I wAs WaTcHiNg GrUbS

8

Eridan Ampora: screww you.

2

Sollux Captor.: teach doe2n't 2eem two be here

8

Eridan Ampora: wweh!

8

Eridan Ampora: Slump into seat.

2

Sollux Captor.: fuck off ampora..

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: SiT iN bOx

2

Sollux Captor.: Sollux:GRAB ERIDAN AND FIND THE NEAREST TRASH CAN

2

Sollux Captor.: ok bye ampora

2

Sollux Captor.: Sollux:Slowly slide Eridan into the trash can

2

Sollux Captor.: Sollux:Go back to your seat

8

Eridan Ampora: WWAIT! NOOOOoooooooooooo

2

Sollux Captor.: worth iit.

2

Sollux Captor.: (FUCKING JAPANUUU)

2

Sollux Captor.: (GG)

7

GaMzEe: WhErE's ChAiRa

8

Damara Megido: Damara: Eye Sol from across the room.

2

Sollux Captor.: 2HRUG

2

Sollux Captor.: Sollux:Sweat because you have no clue why you're being eyed.

8

Damara Megido: Damara: Smirk.

2

Sollux Captor.: [You're NO LONGER IN YOUR C OMFORT ZOONE]

8

Damara Megido: Damara: Giggle softly. Just keep eyeing.

2

Sollux Captor.: no plea2e ii'm two iinnocent two be hentaii'd

7

GaMzEe: WhAt'ChA dOiNg SoLlUx

2

Sollux Captor.: oh uh

8

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: He's cute.. he heh heh.

2

Sollux Captor.: gettiing eyed down by aradiia'2 dence2tor

8

Damara Megido: keep the eyeing.

1

\- CHARA: * I was uploading this to -

2

Sollux Captor.: the u2ual.

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

2

Sollux Captor.: ii feel liike

2

Sollux Captor.: ii 2hould be concerned two what 2he ju2t 2aiid

7

GaMzEe: ChAiRa WhAt'S tHe FaNfIcTiOn CaLlEd

2

Sollux Captor.: BREATH IN

2

Sollux Captor.: whoo boii.

1

\- CHARA: * Schoolstucktale.-

7

GaMzEe: ThAnKs

8

Damara Megido: Plan.

2

Sollux Captor.: chaiir-a.

2

Sollux Captor.: may ii a2k

2

Sollux Captor.: what fuckiing gender are you?

2

Sollux Captor.: ii cannot iidentiify.

8

Damara Megido: You have many plans pre-prepared.

1

\- CHARA: * It's pronounced Care-a and my name is Chara, by the way.-

7

GaMzEe: GoT iT cHaIrA

1

\- CHARA: * And I am not a he or a she, i'm an existing nightmare.-

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

1

\- CHARA: * I am asexual, I have no gender. All I have is hate and death.-

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

8

Damara Megido: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN

8

Damara Megido: VOID

2

Sollux Captor.: well ok

2

Sollux Captor.: (WOW GG(

1

\- CHARA: * This was an automated message brought to you by Platinum Inc.-

2

Sollux Captor.: ...

1

\- CHARA: * Also Sollux.-

2

Sollux Captor.: CA2UALLY TAKE OUT PIINEAPPLE

8

Damara Megido: Chara: My name is not important.

1

\- CHARA: * For Damara, you're talking to yourself.-

2

Sollux Captor.: 2o you could fuck thii2 thiing?

1

\- CHARA: * Only you and sprites can see me.-

8

Damara Megido: Chara: I've always wanted to die violently.

8

Damara Megido: VOID

2

Sollux Captor.: ii know thii2 2hiitfor braiin2.

8

Damara Megido: Blush slightly. He's still cute.

1

\- CHARA: * So stop talking to yourself.-

2

Sollux Captor.: k

1

\- CHARA: * GO OVER TO DAMARA-

7

GaMzEe: I'm A sPrItE

1

\- CHARA: * SOLLUX NOW CANNOT SEE ME-

1

\- CHARA: * DAMARA NOW CAN-

1

\- CHARA: * go to bed with him already-

2

Sollux Captor.: TAP ON DE2K

1

\- CHARA: * GO BACK TO SOLLUX-

1

\- CHARA: * NOW SOLLUX CAN SEE ME AND DAMARA CANT.-

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: AtTeMpTs To FlY bUt FaIlS mIsErAbLy

2

Sollux Captor.: 2o what diid you ju2t do.

1

\- CHARA: * nooooothing.-

8

Damara Megido: [Japanse]: I wish.. hehe hehe.

1

\- CHARA: * i want damara to hentai and r34 (VOID)-

2

Sollux Captor.: 2o gz.

2

Sollux Captor.: you wanna play 2ome che22 or 2ome 2hiit?

1

\- CHARA: * Hey Soooollux.-

2

Sollux Captor.: THROW CHRE22 BOARD AT GAMZEE

1

\- CHARA: * Guess who i'm impersonating.-

1

\- CHARA: * *AHEM*-

2

Sollux Captor.: what the fuck do you want.

1

\- CHARA: * wweh. lovve me, fef.-

2

Sollux Captor.: hehehe

2

Sollux Captor.: good one.

8

Damara Megido: -ERIDAN STORMS IN-

1

\- CHARA: * Alright, next one.-

8

Damara Megido: I'M GOING TOF UCKING MURDER YOU

8

Damara Megido: VOID

1

\- CHARA: * 1 SM3LL JUST1C3 COM1NG TO K1CK YOUR 4SS. ;]-

8

Damara Megido: Keep watching Sollux. He's hot. You would bed him, probably.

8

Damara Megido: I'm not voiding that.

2

Sollux Captor.: 2NRRK

2

Sollux Captor.: good one

1

\- CHARA: * Alright, next one.-

1

\- CHARA: * *AHEM*-

1

\- CHARA: * D - I need a towel.-

2

Sollux Captor.: (So Damara X Sollux is a thing now.)

2

Sollux Captor.: (k)

7

GaMzEe: Me NeXt PlEaSe :oD

1

\- CHARA: * Alright.-

1

\- CHARA: * *AHEM*-

2

Sollux Captor.: 2ound2 liike equiiu2 every fiive 2econd2.

1

\- CHARA: * HoNk hOnK :o)-

1

\- CHARA: * Alright, now you, Sollux.-

1

\- CHARA: * *AHEM*-

7

GaMzEe: MoThErFuCkInG hOnKs

2

Sollux Captor.: ok.

1

\- CHARA: * goddamniit kk 2top 2houtiing at me-

2

Sollux Captor.: very very accurate.

1

\- CHARA: * *AHEM*-

1

\- CHARA: * EQUIUS, YOU'RE TRASHING THE PLACE WITH MILK, BROKEN BOWS, AND SWEAT. STOP IT.-

2

Sollux Captor.: wow

1

feferis land is Land of DEW and glass

2

Sollux Captor.: two accurate.

8

Damara Megido: (can we make it so damara can get in on this)

1

land of mtn. dew and glasses full of mtn. duw

2

Sollux Captor.: (Yes)

1

\- CHARA: * alright now the next one.-

7

GaMzEe: WhAt'Re We DoInG

2

Sollux Captor.: (BUt it means somebody will have to cover sol while I do a thing so Damara can do a do.)

1

\- CHARA: * I t)(ink we're gonna be SP-ECIAL FRI-ENDS!-

1

\- CHARA: * PLAY THE KAZOO-

2

DAVESPRITE: APPEAR NEXT TO DAMARA

2

DAVESPRITE: hey how goes.

1

\- CHARA: * oh hey.-

1

\- CHARA: * a ghost version of the first person i guided.-

1

\- CHARA: * nice wings.-

8

Damara Megido: [Japanse]: Oh.. he-llo there.

2

DAVESPRITE: i see youre taking gaze upon sollux there.

2

DAVESPRITE: how about i use some spooky birb magic to do a thing.

2

DAVESPRITE: CAW!

2

DAVESPRITE: sorry

2

DAVESPRITE: its a thing i cant stop

2

DAVESPRITE: ...

2

DAVESPRITE: saying caw.

8

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: I would love that.

8

Damara Megido: Hey, he's pretty hot too. Damn.

1

DAVESPRITE: also i cant understand any fucking thing you say.

2

DAVESPRITE: well then.

2

DAVESPRITE: (wow gg)

1

LEL

1

SHENANIGANS

2

DAVESPRITE: well

2

DAVESPRITE: ok.

2

DAVESPRITE: DAVE MAGIKU

7

GaMzEe: WaIt WhAt

1

DAVESPRITE: so please talk english already

1

DAVESPRITE: also terezi is very hot

2

DAVESPRITE: merry fucking shitmas.

2

DAVESPRITE: throws two cans attached by string at damara.

2

DAVESPRITE: WHO FUCKING KEEPS STEALING MY VO-

2

DAVESPRITE: ...

2

DAVESPRITE: LOOK AT CHARA

2

DAVESPRITE: are you

2

DAVESPRITE: doing

2

DAVESPRITE: what i think

2

DAVESPRITE: you doin

8

Damara Megido: Catch. What the fuck is this? It looks.. interesting!

1

\- CHARA: * ...-

1

\- CHARA: * noooo not at all-

2

DAVESPRITE: just throw the other can next to sollux

8

Damara Megido: You can probably shove that up your asshole.

8

Damara Megido: VOID

2

DAVESPRITE: GRAB CHARA

2

DAVESPRITE: THROW OUT WINDOW

2

DAVESPRITE: fuck off.

8

Damara Megido: Throw can.

1

DAVESPRITE: you use that can to speak to me from a distance

1

DAVESPRITE: it's like a phone.

2

DAVESPRITE: sollux can now be heard through the can-kun

2

DAVESPRITE: also

1

DAVESPRITE: but before phones existed.

2

DAVESPRITE: try not to shove it up your ass please.

7

GaMzEe: I'm DeAd InSiDe

2

DAVESPRITE: these things are cheap but they still cost money.

8

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: Oh, that's smart.. I like you, hehe he hehh.

2

DAVESPRITE: yep.

1

PERIDOT: STEVEN THIS ISN'T GONNA WORK. (void)

2

DAVESPRITE: its what i use to listen to jane and roxy sometim- NEVER MIND THIS IS GOING TOO FAR

2

DAVESPRITE: Davesprite:Dave poof

8

Damara Megido: Ooh! Listening to two women? That's hot. You could use this..

1

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: Hentai. ;^) (VOID)

8

Damara Megido: Lick the inside of the can.

1

\- CHARA: * ;^)-

2

TA: (Jesus christ this is the best FUCKING rp I've done)

1

\- CHARA: * WAIT LEMME UPLOAD THIS AS PART 2-

2

TA: HEAR LIICKIING 2OUND2

7

GaMzEe: LiNk Me WhEn YoU'rE dOnE

8

Damara Megido: Heheeheheheheheeeheheh.

2

Sollux Captor: that 2ound.

8

Damara Megido: You'd lick him.

7

GaMzEe: WaIt WhErE's TaVrOs

8

Damara Megido: Put on the sexy voice.

2

Sollux Captor: iit 2ound2 liike my daiily hentaii.

2

Sollux Captor: ii mean dave'2 of cour2e

2

Sollux Captor: he 2how2 me thii2 2hiit.

2

Sollux Captor: ...

2

Sollux Captor: oh

2

Sollux Captor: thii2 ii2 iintere2tiing.

8

Damara Megido: [SEX GOD JAPANUU]: i like you.

2

Sollux Captor: ...

1

\- CHARA: * done-

2

Sollux Captor: CA2UALLY TAKE OUT GOOGLE TRAN2LATE

2

Sollux Captor: plea2e repeat.

8

Damara Megido: Oh yeah, bitches. That's phone sex 2.0.

8

Damara Megido: [SEX GOD JAPANUU]: you're a sexy thing.

2

Sollux Captor: ATTEMPT TWO TRAN2LATE THROUGH GOOGLE

2

Sollux Captor: ...

2

Sollux Captor: LUCKIILY GET THE EXACT TRAN2LATIION

2

Sollux Captor: who the 2hiit ii2 2endiing me thii2

2

Sollux Captor: why havent ii fucked them yet.

1

Damara Megido: [SEX GOD JAPANUU]: i want to bang you. right now. all day.

7

GaMzEe: WhY'rE yOu LiCkInG sOlLuX

2

Sollux Captor: CA2UALLY TAKE OUT BUCKET

2

Sollux Captor: well

8

Damara Megido: (THIS ENTIRE RP IS FUCKING HILARIOUS)

2

Sollux Captor: thii2 2hiit ii2 happeniing now.

2

Sollux Captor: (I KNOW)

2

Sollux Captor: (I LEGIT C AN'T)

8

Damara Megido: [SEX GOD JAPANUU]: i'm across the room.

2

Sollux Captor: CA2UALLY THROW BUCKET IIN DAMARA'2 DIIRECTIION FOLLOWIING THE ROPE

8

Damara Megido: -CATCH-

2

Sollux Captor: the bucket already ha2 2ollux'2 "content2"

8

Damara Megido: -grin at sollux sexily-

1

\- CHARA: * ...-

8

Damara Megido: -DAMN SON-

2

Sollux Captor: 2o two 2peak

1

\- CHARA: * oh yes this is getting good.-

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: EaTs SoMe FaYgO aNd DrInKs SoMe SoPoR pIe

8

Damara Megido: -WE'RE STILL IN FUCKING SCHOOL JESUS CHRIST

2

Sollux Captor: Karkat:WHAT THE SHIT ARE THEY DOING AND WHY DOES IT INVOLVE A BUCKET

1

\- CHARA: * i think i need to change the thingy to "extreme nsfw" now.-

8

Damara Megido: Use those contents. Yellow delight.

2

Sollux Captor: (ye2 you do)

8

Damara Megido: (i am the best damara)

2

Sollux Captor: (Best damara, 10/10)

1

\- CHARA: * There.-

2

Sollux Captor: (THIS IS GOING ON TUMBLR OR SOME SHIT IT'S JUST THE BEST)

1

\- CHARA: * its going on -

1

\- CHARA: * also does this even count as adult content tho-

7

GaMzEe: No

7

GaMzEe: ThIs Is MoRe ThAn AdUlT cOnTeNt

7

GaMzEe: ThIs Is

8

Damara Megido: These contents are high quality.

8

Damara Megido: Yeeeeaaaaah, bitch.

1

\- CHARA: * Alright.-

7

GaMzEe: CoNtEnT fOr DiE hArDs ThAt HaVe No LiFe

1

\- CHARA: * Sadly we gotta skip this.-

8

Damara Megido: Use all that stuff.

7

GaMzEe: YaAaYy

1

\- CHARA: * I don't want readers reading this just to fap to some lemon ships.-

2

Sollux Captor: Sollux:While this shit happens be Roxy

8

Damara Megido: use bucket, and pass to sollux.

1

\- CHARA: * no offense, readers. i fap to some lemon ships-

2

Roxy Lalonde: Sollux:Do your thing

2

Roxy Lalonde: roxy:stumble in

1

\- CHARA: * Alright guys.-

2

Roxy Lalonde: ayy lmoa

1

\- CHARA: * Let's stop for today.-

2

Roxy Lalonde: was goin on-

2

Roxy Lalonde: o i see what u wer doin damara

1

\- CHARA: * We will continue the RP tomorrow I guess.-

2

Roxy Lalonde: SLUMP OVER TO DAMRA

2

Roxy Lalonde: *DAMARA

2

Roxy Lalonde: sht

1

\- CHARA: * AHEM-

2

Roxy Lalonde: i saw

1

\- CHARA: * ROXY WHAT DID I SAY-

2

Roxy Lalonde: wat u doin20:26:29

8

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: Hello, hottie.

2

Roxy Lalonde: HIC

7

GaMzEe: RoXy

2

Roxy Lalonde: don u flirt wit me in japnese

1

\- CHARA: * WE WILL CONTINUE IT TOMORROW PLEASE STOP.-

7

GaMzEe: DiD yOu GeT dRuNk AgAiN

2

Roxy Lalonde: *japanese

7

GaMzEe: Oh YoU

2

Roxy Lalonde: ROXY IS DEAD (void)

2

Roxy Lalonde: fuck

1

\- CHARA: * GAMZEE ARE YOU DRUNK.-

7

GaMzEe: GaMzEe: FaLlS oVeR aNd SlEePs

1

\- CHARA: * GAMZEE IS DEAD (void)-

7

GaMzEe: YeAh

2

Roxy Lalonde: o dont u comment on me clown man boy!

2

Roxy Lalonde: eughw

2

Roxy Lalonde: *eugh

1

\- CHARA: * Seriously guys I might GTG soon.-

1

\- CHARA: * So stop the RPing for now.-

2

Roxy Lalonde: (Why tho)

8

Damara Megido: [Japanese]: You can't stop me. You're sexy.

8

Damara Megido: (ok)

2

Roxy Lalonde: (cri)

1

(Because I GTG soon)

8

Damara Megido: (bye 4 now)

2

Roxy Lalonde: (k bye)

1

(We'll continue tomorrow)

1

\- CHARA: * There.-

1

\- CHARA: * Time to wrap it up!-

Continue this chat


End file.
